Só Mais Uma James e Lily
by zihsendin
Summary: Short Fic - Uma noite com James e Lily no castelo; Pequena, leve e bobinha, escrita para descontrair, espero que quem leia também tenha momentos de descontração...


Estávamos discutindo, nós sempre discutíamos, claro que, por culpa dele! Não é minha culpa se ele SEMPRE me contraria, é a diversão diária daquele maldito maroto.

Eu sei, posso não estar sendo justa, também gosto de contrariá-lo, mas só um pouquinho, sabe? Mas só um pouquinho mesmo! BEM menos do que ele, e com uma ótima justificativa: para o ver bagunçar aquele cabelo ruim e espetado dele, (e muito charmoso, ele só não pode saber assim tão fácil que eu acho isso...) e balançar a cabeça negativamente (tentando conter a impaciência), e o que me deixa mais divertida: explicar-me a situação como se tivesse apenas sete anos de idade.

Apesar de toda a rixa que tínhamos nos primeiros anos de Hogwarts, nos damos até bem, mesmo ele sendo um maroto chato e convencido. A melhor parte, é que ele realmente se irrita quando o chamo de chato. Essa é a minha vingança por ele ter pregado peças na doce e meiga Lily de onze anos de idade.

Mas eu sei que ele realmente gosta de discutir comigo, mesmo perdendo sempre, afinal, tenho que balancear todas as vitórias dele no quadribol, por que se o James ficar mais convencido do que é, Hogwarts pode desmoronar! Porque para suportar uma grama a mais no ego dela, é preciso que reforcem todos os alicerces e paredes do castelo, sem contar em outros vários feitiços de proteção contra rachaduras e etc.

Como disse, estávamos discutindo, ele quer que eu vá com ele aos jardins, a essa hora da noite, nesse maldito frio. E não tenho a mínima noção do que ele quer fazer lá.E aposto que coisa boa não é!

"Não, James! Está frio e, além disso..." – E se querem saber, eu odeio James Potter, ele não me deixa terminar as minhas frases, odeio que aquela coisa me interrompa.

"Você gosta de frio e você..." – prove do mesmo veneno James, seja interrompido.

"Dá para me deixar terminar? Você não tem que pegar nenhum pomo idiota, James! Por favor, aquiete-se!" – e ele ri de mim... Mesmo ele ficando extremante fofo sorrindo e prestando atenção no que eu falo, continuo odiando ele, pelo menos nos próximos cinco minutos... Ao menos calou a boca! Ponto para a Evans! – "Eu não vou passear por ai fora do horário permitido, e eu não faço sempre isso, é só quando extremamente necessário..."

"Lily, querida, você até já sabe os meus argumentos contra suas colocações, para que perdermos tempo discutindo? Podemos ir logo?" – Não disse? Ele é insuportavelmente chato!

"Não me chame de querida! Estamos brigando!"

Peguei a minha capa que estava jogada no braço da poltrona dele e me levanto vestindo-a, eu sei que ele está com aquele sorriso "eu sei que você sempre faz o que eu quero", mas é tudo ilusão daquela mente problemática dele, eu não estou indo porque ele é irresistivelmente fofo, e que o sorriso dele me faz derreter, ele é só meu namorado chato. Só isso! E aposto que ele está aprontando algo. E eu vou descobrir!Isso, estou indo para vigiá-lo, como boa monitora que eu sou!

"Não, Lily, não estou aprontando nada, só quero passar um tempo com você, sem ninguém nos perturbar..." – E ele acha que pode saber o que eu estou pensando, o James é um total abusado.

Um abusado bem fofo, ele me abraçou pelos ombros, e agora estou andando aninhada nele pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts. Eu sei que essa parte de corredores escuros pode inspirar muita gente a ter pensamentos indecentes, mas nós dois somos BEM decentes, Ok?

Logo chegamos aos jardins, estava escuro, frio e assustador! Principalmente para os lados da Floresta Proibida, do Salgueiro Lutador, do Lago Negro e do Campo de Quadribol! Ou seja, TUDO extremamente assustador, igual aos filmes de terror trash que passam de madrugada nos canais abertos.

"Com medo, querida?" – ele perguntou RINDO! É aquela coisa acha que pode tirar com a minha cara por eu estar levemente assustada! E por culpa dele, ainda por cima, se não fosse 'O Chato do Potter' estaria em frente à lareira lendo e ouvindo a lenha crepitar!

"Não, Potter! Só pensando que graças a você não vou ter tempo de estudar para os NIEMS de TCM de amanhã!" – maldito seja esse convencido, e fiz questão de colocar a minha cara mais feia e assustadora para intimidar o infeliz!

"Que biquinho lindo!" - e ele ainda tira sarro de mim. Cruzei meus braços e parei de andar ainda com cara de brava e ignorando todos os beijos que ele depositava no meu rosto.

"Vamos, querida... Não fique chateada..." – esse ser nojento e ridículo e besta e tonto e, e, e, e!

"Não estou chateada, estou terrivelmente BRAVA, com você, Potter!" –cruzei meus braços sobre o peito e me afastei dele arrebitando o nariz decidida.

O frio acabou me envolvendo, apesar de insuportável, o James, é bem quentinho e aconchegante. E ainda fica com essa cara feia de trasgo montanhês tentando me fazer ficar com dó dele!

"Vamos, meu bem, você não vai ficar brava comigo por causa de nada..." – ele me abraçou novamente, ele que pense que vai ser fácil! Só não vou empurrá-lo porque posso me resfriar se pegar friagem! – "O ano está acabando, e não vamos mais nos ver todos os dias na escola... Por isso eu quis te trazer até aqui..."

Do que esse ogro está falando? Arqueio só uma sobrancelha (o Sirius MORRE de inveja de que EU consigo fazer isso e ele não! Há!) e descruzo os meus braços.

"Uhm, prossiga..."

"Digo, não estamos juntos há tanto tempo, mas eu realmente quero ficar com você para sempre Lil. Então..." – PERAI, que papo é esse? Será que o James vai me pedir em casamento? Eu sei somos novos, apesar de já sermos maiores de idade, e esse mentecapto é o amor da minha vida... Oh! Que fofo, ele me trás em uma noite linda de outono até os jardins para me pedir em casamento! JAMES EU TE AMO! – "... eu queria te dar uma coisa que é muito importante para mim..."

Ai meu Merlin, ai meu Merlin, ai meu Merlin! Nunca imaginei que o James pudesse querer firmar um compromisso tão importante tão cedo assim! PERAI! Ele ta tirando um sapo de chocolate das vestes? Estreitei meus olhos como um aviso físico de que eu estava para pular no pescoço dele e degolá-lo. E ele sorria! Como se fosse um ótimo momento da vida dele!

"Bem, aqui está Lil..." – e ele me entregou a porcaria do sapo de chocolate! E a embalagem foi aberta e colada de novo! OGRO! – "Algum problema?"

Ele me perguntou com os olhos meio arregalados em resposta a minha expressão colérica. Não Potter! Nenhum problema seu insensível! Sabia que você iria me iludir, seu, seu, PORCO!

"Lil? Você 'tá chorando?" – não, não estou, foi só um cisco! – Lily, me responde, por favor? Você ta chateada?

É agora você se preocupa seu idiota! Quero ver se depois que eu lembrar uma BOA azaração, você continuará com essa carinha bonitinha!

"Eu não entendo, você ainda nem abriu a cai..."

"EU NÃO QUERO O CHOCOLATE, POTTER!" – é talvez eu tenha exagerado ele está com uma expressão bem assustada e aos poucos, ao que me parece, ele foi abrindo um sorriso maroto, e envolveu minha cintura com um dos braços. E eu só me pergunto: o que esse ASNO está fazendo?

"Lil, por que você não experimenta abrir a embalagem?" – e esse NOJENTO ainda sorria!

"Já disse, Potter, não quero seu chocolate nojento!" – eu até que poderia me soltar, mas não sabia se realmente queria...

É exigir muito de um adolescente um pedido de 'vamos passar o resto das nossas vidas juntos', mesmo que pode ser que nossas vidas acabem no dia seguinte, já que existe por ai um bruxo das trevas exterminando qualquer pessoa que não compartilha de suas ideologias... Mas é típico do Potter fazer essas brincadeirinhas de mau gosto, não?

"Lil, vamos! Abra!" – ELE RIU DE MIM. OGRO. E está abrindo o chocolate, e se eu me recusar a comer? Ele vai enfiar isso goela abaixo? Mas ele vai ouvir poucas e boas, poucas o caramba, MUITAS! Eu só preciso reorganizar minha cabe...

"Ai meu Merlin!" – Ele não estava brincando, ele não estava brincando, ele não estava brincando! Junto com o sapo de chocolate há uma aliança linda, perfeita e escandalosa como o James!

"Você poderia me levar um pouco mais a sério, futura Sra. Potter..." – Eu apenas pulei no pescoço daquele nojento, insensível, ogro, trasgo, idiota, bocó e o mais importante de tudo: meu futuro marido!

* * *

><p><em>NA – eu sei, eu posso escrever coisas melhores, mas eu to feliz demais hoje para prosseguir com os meus outros projetos! E bem, eu acho que qualquer escritor tem que ter um texto meio trash, não? Isso foi um surto de férias/sábado depois de arrumar meu quarto... Então, eu tava meio problemática, afinal, eu arrumei meu quarto!_

_Escrita em 29/11/2008_

_N/A 31/07/2011) Fazendo um segundo N/A porque estou postando a fic no ..._  
><em>Não revisei, então tem MUITAS coisas estranhas e gramaticalmente bizarras, peço desculpas... E aproveitando, parabéns Tia Jô, por mais um aniversário, e que você tenha muitos anos a mais de vida!<em>


End file.
